A Lua Sempre Muda
by Amy Pearson
Summary: Antes que Edward ir embora, ele e Bella tiveram sua primeira vez. Então no dia seguinte, ele vai embora de Forks com sua família, antes de Bella acordar. Só deixando uma carta. Mal ele sabia que não estava deixando ela sozinha, e sim com dois motivos para viver. Bella conta com ajuda de amigos para cuidar de suas filhas e assim ela continua a vida. O que vai acontecer ?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo – S.C.

_Ele_ me abandonou, me deixou sem nada, era como se a vida não tivesse mais sentido sem _ele_. Como se _ele_ tivesse levado metade de mim. _Ele_ teve coragem de me deixar logo depois que eu me entreguei de corpo e alma.

Eu tinha virado um zumbie, não falava com ninguém, quase não comia direito, não fazia praticamente nada. Minha rotina era sempre a mesma. Casa, colégio, trabalho e casa de novo.

Duas semanas depois começei a passar a vomitar e a dormir mais. Não conseguia ficar com nada parado dentro do estômago, nem mesmo água. Também estava sentindo muita tontura e estava desmaiando com muita frequência. Eu não me importava se eu estava doente, _ele _tinha levado tudo mesmo. Só faltava minha 'vida' humana, se é que eu posso chamar assim.

_"Será como se eu nunca tivesse existido"_.

Descobri que não era doença e que ele, mais uma vez não cumpriu sua palavra. Não que eu esteja reclamando, afinal, é só por causa desse "erro" que eu vivo hoje.

_"Todo mundo é capaz de dominar uma dor, exceto quem a sente."  
- William Shakespeare_


	2. Family

_Cinco anos depois..._

Olhei para o relógio na cômoda ao lado da cama. _3h:45m da manhã._ Suspirei, ainda não tinha me acostumado a dormir tão pouco. Me viro de barriga pra cima e olho meu quarto. As paredes tinham um tom neutro como o creme, á frente de minha cama havia uma estante com uma televisão, alguns livros...Está bem muitos livros.

Também tinha alguns retratos. Do lado da televisão tinha um retrato meu e de minhas preciosidades, mesmo que inconsciente, eu sorri, não seria nada sem elas. Ainda me recordo bem do dia e que descobri que estava grávida.

_Flashback ON_

_Eu estava sentada na antiga mesa dos Cullens no refeitório da escola. Acho que só vinha para a escola por causa das possibilidades deles voltarem, ou pelo menos eu ainda tinha esperança deles voltarem. Eu olho para as outras mesas e vejo Ângela, a única dos meus antigos amigos que ainda falava comigo, me observando como se precisasse perguntar muito uma coisa. Ela sabia que eu não estava passando muito bem ultimamente._

_Chamei ela para vim sentar aqui comigo,ela pegou a sua bandeija e veio, sentou ao eu lado e continuou com aquela cara._

_- Ang, tá tudo bem ?- perguntei de cenho franzido_

_- Claro, eu só queria saber de uma coisa – ela falou envergonhada_

_- O que ? – perguntei curiosa_

_- Bom, é que... bem é uma pergunta delicada e íntima – ela falou ganhando uma coloração vermelha_

_- Pode faze Ang – eu lhe encorajei_

_- Bella, você anda tendo muitos enjoos, tonturas e desmaiando muito. Você está tendo ocilações de humor com muita frequência também._

_- Eu sei disso Ang – eu falei_

_- Bella, desculpa novamente pela pergunta – ela disse novamente – Mas, você e o Edward tiveram algum relação íntima antes dele ir embora ?- Ouvir aquele nome de novo abriu um buraco no meu peito, mas eu ignorei._

_- Por-por que você tá perguntando i-isso ? – eu gaguegei pela dor_

_- Só me responda Bella – Ang falou séria_

_- Sim – eu falei em um sussuro e me lembrei da nossa noite e depois de acordar sozinha só com um bilhete dele, dizendo que eu fui só um passatempo, que sua espécie esquecia rápido e que não me queria mais._

_- Por favor Bella, me diga que vocês se protegeram – Os olhos dela estavam suplicantes. Arregalei os olhos quando entendi o que ela estava querendo dizer._

_- Ang, vo-você não acha q-que e-eu est-tou g-g-grávida né ? – perguntei para ela._

_Era impossível, afinal, ele era um vampiro. Vampiros não podem ter filhos, mas eu não sou vampira. Uma vampira não pode engravidar, pois seu corpo não muda. Mas o meu muda, ele pode acomodar um bebê._

_- Sinto muito Bella, mas os sintomas são os mesmos – ela flou suspirando._

_Eu coloquei minhas mãos no rosto._

_- E agora ? – Falei_

_- Você tem que ter certeza, depois da aula a gente vai na farmácia e compra o teste – Ela disse._

_A aula parecia que não acabava mais, depois de um século o bendito sinal tocou. Eu arrumei minhas coisas e fui para a minha caminhonete esperar a Ângela. Ela apareceu dois minutos depois e fomos nós duas comprar o teste. Ang comprou __CINCO__ testes diferentes e fomos para a casa dela, pois lá não teria ninguém a essa hora. Estacionei o carro na garagem e nós entramos na casa dela. Eu estava nervosa, se eu tiver grávida como vou contar ao Charlie, eu ficava pensando nisso o tempo todo._

_Nós subimos, nos trancamos lá dentro do banheiro, depois de eu ter que beber mais de um litro de água. Eu fiz os cinco testes de uma vez e coloquei em cima da pia._

_- Então ? – eu estava quicando no lugar de ansiedade, mas no palitinho parecia não querer cooperar comigo._

_- Clama Bella são três minutos para sair o resultado, não três segundos – ela falou e eu bufei impaciente._

_Depois de passar os três minutos mais demorados da minha vida, deu o resultado._

_- Ang, o que significa um tracinho ? – eu perguntei a ela, pois ela não me deixou ficar com as caixas._

_- Um ? Tem certeza ? – ela perguntou e eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça – Nos cinco ? – perguntou de novo._

_- Sim – eu respondi quase pulando em cima dela._

_- Tem certeza ?- de novo_

_- DIZ LOGO ANG – eu falei, gritei, que seja. Ela só sorriu se desculpando._

_- Parabéns mamãe - ela disse sorrindo. Depois disso eu não me lembro de nada, pois desmaiei no banheiro e a Ângela me carregou para sua cama._

_Acordei com a Ang dando tapas na minha cara, percebendo que eu havia voltado a consciência, ela saiu correndo para pegar um copo de água para mim._

_- O que você vai fazer, Bella ?_

_- Irei cuidar desse pequenino_

_- Quem disse que é um menino e se for menina ?_

_- Não importa o sexo. Irei ama-ló igualmente._

_FlashBack OFF_

Eu começei a rir me lembrando desse dia, eu fiquei feliz, nervosa e ansiosa. A pior parte foi contar para Charlie. Ele deu um escândalo, me chamou de coisas que até hoje não acredito e me botou para fora de casa.

Depois disso eu fui morar com a Ângela, minha barriga começou a crescer e eu começei a ficar fraca e isso não passou despercebido, por isso contei toda a verdade. No começo ela achou que eu estava louca, mas depois ela acreditou. E acredite se quiser ela xingou os Cullens de coisas que até eu não sei. Ela também teve um treco quando nós conhecemos Victor, que é um vampiro 'vegetariano'. Foi ele quem fez meu parto. Ang não mora com a gente, mas nos visita regularmente.

Estava tão concetrada nos meus pensamentos que nem reparei que já havia amanhecido. Ou quando alguém abriu a porta.

- Bom dia mamãe ! – disse minha pequena em quanto pulava em cima de mim

- Bom dia meu amor – eu disse abraçando ela. Renesmee Carlie Swan. Minha filha. – Dormiu bem ?

- Uhum... – ela falou com a cabeça na curvatura do meu pescoço.

Renesmee, ela tem cabelos com um tom de cobre, lisos com cachos nas pontas e vão até sua cintura, seus olhos são da cor chocolate, iguais os meus, ela é a perfeita mistura de nós dois. Seu rosto com traços delicados e sua pele branquinha faz ela parece uma bonequinha de porcelana.

- Onde está sua Tia ? – perguntei

- Ela tá arrumando a mesa - Nessie respondeu

- Sua irmã já acordou ?

- Não – Nessie tirou a cabeça do meu pescoço e sorriu pra mim

- Então vamos acorda-lá – quando eu disse isso, minha pequena saiu correndo para o quarto da irmã. Sim irmã. Por incrível que pareça eu tive gemêos, ou melhor, _gemêas_. Porém não são idênticas.

- Liz, acorda ! – Nessie pulava em cima da cama da irmã, que acordou rindo.

- Bom dia pequena – Liz falou abraçando a pequena.

- Bom dia ! – Nessie gritou e jogou os bracinhos para cima. O que fez eu e Liz rirmos.

- Bom dia meu bem – eu falei dando um beijo nela.

- Bom dia mãe – ela falou sorrindo.

Mary Rosalie Elizabeth Swan. Irmã gêmea de Nessie, porém Liz tem sua parte vampira mais desenvolvida, ou seja, ela tem 4 anos, porém físicamente e mentalmente tem a aparência de 16 ou 17 anos. E Nessie tem a aparência de um criança de 4 ou 5 anos, mas a mentalidade de um com 8 anos.

Liz tem cabelos castanhos, mas quando bate o sol eles ficam acobreados, também são lisos com cachos nas pontas e vão quase até sua cintura, seus olhos são de um verde puxados para o cinza, iguais aos do pai quando humano, ela também é a perfeita mistura dos dois. Seus traços não são tão delicados quanto os de Nessie, mas possuem a mesma beleza, tem a pele branca igual a da irmã. Como a Liz tinha a aparência de 16 anos, seu corpo já possuia muitas curvas, o que fazia a população masculina lhe mandar olhares frequentemente. Ela tinha 1,66 de altura.

- As duas mocinhas vão agora trocar de roupa, escovar os dente, para a gente ir tomar café – eu disse.

- Sim senhora – elas falaram juntas ficando eretas e batendo continência, como no exército. Depois sairam marchando para o banheiro, me fazendo rir delas.

Desci para a cozinha rindo, fazendo Victor e a Ariel, mulher do mesmo, olharem pra mim.

- Alguém acordou de bom humor – Ari falou.

Ari tinha cabelos castanhos médios que vão até o meio das costas, sua pele era branca, característica de todo vampiro, seus olhos eram dourados, também característico de vampiros "vegetarianos". Ari era mais alta que eu, acho que todo mundo é mais alto que eu, ela tinha 1,72 de altura.

- Quem não acorda de bom humor, com aquelas duas fazendo palhaçadas – eu disse olhando para os dois.

- É isso você tem razão – Victor disse.

Ele tinha cabelos pretos, eles nem eram curtos nem eram longos, sua pele era de um branco vampírico, seus olhos eram dourados, por ser "vegetariano". Ele era alto, tinha 1,86 de altura, tinha músculos, não exageradamente, mas o necessário para deixar-ló mais bonito.

- Bom dia povo lindo – Liz falou sentando e Nessie sentando logo depois em seu colo. – Menina, eu já disse que você é muito folgada ?

- Deixa eu ficar no seu colo, por favor ? – Nessie fez a cara de 'cachorro que caiu da mudança'. O que fez todo mundo rir.

- Ta bom, fica ai pequena – Liz falou rindo – Vai querer o que ?

Nessie franziu o nariz e pôs a mão no rosto da irmã, fazendo a mesma suspirar. Nessie tinha o dom de mostra pra pessoa o que ela pensa pelo toque. E a Liz...bom ela é um escudo que, como eu posso dizer 'clona' o dom da pessoa.

- Nessie você sabe que tem que comer, não se vive só a base de sangue – Liz falou.

Nessie ergueu a sombrancelha e apontou pro Victor, como se falasse "ele vive, por que eu não posso ?".

- É diferente Nessie – Victor falou e ela fez bico.

- Nada de fazer bico ouviu senhorita Renesmee, você vai comer sim – eu disse. Ela supirou.

- Então, mãe faz um nescau pra mim ? – ela perguntou. Eu sorri e acenti indo preparar seu nescau. Terminei e entreguei a mesma.

Quando de repente o Victor e a Ari franzem o nariz.

- Temos visitas – eles dizem. Dois minutos depois entra Jake, Seth e Leah pela porta dos fundos.

- Jake ! – Grita minha pequena e se atire em seu colo, fazendo os três rirem. Me deixe explicar, bom... Jake teve um _impriting_ pela Nessie, mas ele só vê ela como uma irmã pequena, por enquanto.

- Fala pequena – ele disse e olha para a mesa – Bom dia gente – e depois volta a olhar Nessie que está contando tudo que passou durante essas duas semanas que ele ficou fora.

- Oi Seth, Oi Lee – eu falei levantando e indo dar um abraço em cada um. Por incrível que pareça, Leah e eu ficamos muito amigas depois que eu fiquei grávida.

- Fala maninha – Seth disse rindo e me tirando do chão em um abraço

- Oi Bells – Lee falou dando um tapa em Seth.

- Oi pra vocês também – Liz falou olhando para os dois de braços cruzados

- Own ! Leah, ela tá com ciúmes – Seth falou indo para perto dela

- Não tô não – Liz falou fazendo bico. Fazendo os dois rirem

- Oi Liz ! – Seth falou dando um abraço de urso nela

- Seth...Eu...Ar.. – Minha filha falou ficando roxa

- Seht seu idiota solta a Liz, ela precisa respirar – Lee falou isso dando mais um tapa nele.

- Ai Leah – ele resmungou esfregando o braço

- Oi princesa – Lee falou dando um abraço nela

- Oi Dinda – ela falou sorrindo.

Leah era a madrinha de Liz junto com Jake. E Victor e Ari eram da Nessie

– Já tomaram café ?

- Não – os três responderam

- Então sentem todos e podem atacar – eu disse

Quando todo mundo sentou começamos a conversar. Os lobos comprimentaram Victor e Ariel, que apesar de serem inimigos naturais, gostam muito uns dos outros. Eles começaram a contar como foi com os anciões da tribo, eles queriam vir morar conosco aqui na Rússia. **[N/a: imaginem que em algum lugar da Rússia não tem sol] **Mas eles tinham obrigações em La Push, então solicitaram os anciões e falaram do _impriting_ e etc... No final eles deixaram, contanto que eles façam visitas regularmente.

- AAAAH ! – Ari gritou fazendo todo mundo pular de susto – Nós temos que comemorar isso ! Vamos todos ao shopping.

Eu só escutei os resmungos dos lobos e da Liz, que ao que parece não gosta de compras de jeito nenhum, como a mãe. E o grito de felicidade que a Nessie deu, o Victor só fazia rir.

- Todo mundo subindo e indo se ajeitar – Ari falou

- Tia Ari são dez horas da manhã – Liz falou revoltada – Pelo amor que você tem a mim, espere até de tarde – ela falou fazendo cara de 'cachorro que caiu da mudança'

- Nem pensar, e não adianta fazer essa cara – Ari falou e minha filha bufou.

Nessie saiu puxando a irmã e a Lee para cima, para elas ajudarem a pequena a escolher uma roupa. Os meninos subiram com Victor e estavam reclamando de alguma coisa e a Ari me puxou até o meu armário, que foi ela que montou, e pegou um vestido creme com um cinto e um salto também cor de creme.

Me vesti, passei uma maquiagem básica e fui ver minhas filhas. Entrei no quarto e vi Nessie em um vestido rosa com babados e também um cintinho na cintura e uma sapatilha. A Liz estava com uma calça _skinny_, uma blusa escrito _I LOVE LONDON _, um _sneakers_ com salto preto e uma maquiagem básica. A Leah também estava de calça _skinny_ , com uma blusa com um mickey desenhado, um salto preto e uma maquiagem básica. A Ari estava com um vestido verde piscina, com um salto preto e uma maquiagem básica também. E os meninos com calça jeans, uma camisa polo e tênis. Falando neles, quando viram a gente eles arregalaram os olhos.

- Vocês querem que os homens de lá tenham um ataque cardíaco né ? – Jake disse fazendo eu, Liz e Leah corar.

Merda de pele branca !

"_Manhê, porque você foi ter uma pele tão branca" _– Liz pensou olhando pros pés.

A Liz nasceu com o dom de 'conectar' as mentes das pessoas, deixando eles se comunicarem mentalmente. Ela sempre deixa a de todos nós conectadas.

- Me pergnto isso até hoje meu bem – eu falei indo até ela e beijando sua testa.

- Ei e o meu beijo ? – Nessie falou olhando para nós, com as mão na cintura, fingindo estar brava, o que fez todos rirem. Eu peguei ela no colo e dei um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Pronto ? – eu perguntei e ela acentiu. – Então vai como nos carro ?

- Os homens em um carro e nós em outro – Ari falou.

- Ok ! Então...TODO MUNDO PRO CARRO – Lee gritou

- EU SOU NA FRENTE – Liz gritou e saiu correndo com Nessie no colo.

- NEM PENSE NISSO LIZ, EU VOU NA FRENTE – Ari gritou e saiu correndo atrás

- De vez em quando eu me pergunto quem de nós é mais criança – Lee falou e eu ri concordando com ela.

Entramos no carro, comigo dirigindo, Liz na frente, pois é ela conseguiu convencer a Tia. E a Nessie, Leah e Ari atrás. Estavamos a caminho do shopping com todas no carro cantando. Eu estava com uma sensação estranha, ia acontecer alguma coisa, e sinceramente, eu espero que seja boa.


	3. Shopping e Felinos

Durante todo o caminho para o shopping, nós fomos cantando músicas da Disney, graças a Renesmee, que obrigou todo mundo a cantar junto. Então era mais ou menos assim, nós começavamos a cantar e na metade começavamos a rir.

Chegamos no shopping e saimos do carro em sincronia com os meninos, ou seja, mulheres suspirando de desejo por eles e lançando olhares de inveja para nós, e homens quase tendo um ataque cardíaco por nossa causa, fazendo os meninos bufarem.

Victor puxou a Ari e envolveu sua cintura, Seth envolveu os braços na cintura de Leah e Liz e Jake envolveu minha cintura com o braço, já que eu também estava com Nessie. Isso fez os homens enviarem olhares de pura inveja para eles.

_Senhor ainda bem que Nessie é só uma criança, Amém._

Entramos no shopping e, como sempre, pessoas viraram para olhar para nós.

- Mãe vamos na loja de binquedos ? – Nessie perguntou

- Depois tá Nessie. – Ari perguntou e ela acentiu – Agora nós vamos as compras ! – ela terminou. Os lobos, a Liz e eu gemeram em protesto. E a Nessie gritou, pulando para o colo da tia.

- Mãe, você é a matriarca dessa família, faça alguma coisa – Liz falou suplicante e Os Lobos concordaram com ela.

- Ari..- eu começei a falar

- Nem Ari, Nem Eri – ela falou negando – Nós vamos as compras. – me fazendo bufar.

Só pra vocês saberem se a Ari quiser ir fazer compras, prepare antes suas pernas, braços e estômago, pois, acredite se quiser, ela irá em TODAS as lojas do shopping, como a Liz fala.

"Se você for com a Tia Ari no shopping, não precisa ir malhar".

Depois de três horas e meia andando e estômagos roncando, a gente conseguiu convencer a Ari a dar uma pausa para comer, não queria ninguém desmaindo de fome

- Mãe eu te amo – Liz falou quando sentou na cadeira da praça de alimentação esperando Victor voltar com as comidas.

- Nós também – Falaram em coro Os Lobos e a Nessie

- Ei ! Nós nem andamos e compramos muito – Ari reclamou emburrada

- Tia... – Liz falou calmamente, o que não é um bom sinal – Nós andamos TRÊS HORAS E MEIA e estamos carregand mais de TRINTA E CINCO sacolas – ela terminou. Ari ia retrucar, mas Jake começou a falar.

- Sabiam que aqui também tem uma tribo parecida com a nossa ? – Jake perguntou para a Ari

- Não... – Ari respondeu de cenho franzido – Definitavamente não.

- A tribo deles se chama _Sakha _– Seth falou – Porém as lendas deles dizem que eles se transformam em... – ele parou dando um suspense

- Lobos ? – Nessie perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando

- Não... _Felinos – _Ele disse som um sorriso no rosto

- Como assim _felinos _? – Liz perguntou

- Tipo, cada um se transforma em um felino diferente – Lee disse

- E eles sofrem uma coisa diferente do _impriting – _Jake disse olhando para Nessie que estava distraída – Acontece da mesma forma, olhando nos olhos e eles também sentem como se milhões de cabos ligassem os dois, mas pelo o que eu entendi, é bem mais forte que o _impriting_ e eles não conseguem passar mais que algumas horas sem ver a sua escolhida ou escolhido. Se isso acontecer, ele ou ela, não irá prestar atenção em nada que está fazendo, só pensará no escolhido ou escolhida – ele terminou e todo mundo estava de olhos arregalados

- Como eles chamam isso ? – eu pergunto

- _Chat Amuor –_ Leah disse

- Mas isso é francês – Liz falou

- Sério ? – Seth perguntou e ela acentiu – O que significa ?

- Amor Felino – Falaram Liz e Ari juntas, elas olharam uma pra a cara da outra e começaram a rir. Victor chegou nessa hora e a gente explicou tudo, o que deixou ele muito curioso.

- Mãe.. – Nessie chamou minha atenção

- Que foi pequena ? –eu disse estendendo os braços e ela pulou neles

- Podemos ir caçar hoje ? – ela perguntou

- Nessie... – eu ia continuar, mas a Liz me cortou

- É mãe, eu também tô precisando – ela falou, eu suspirei

- Está bem – e as duas comemoraram – Mas todo mundo vai. – eu disse olhando para os dois vampiros a minha frente, qua acentiram e Os Lobos que também acentiram. Depois disso todos começaram a comer e a conversar.

Voltamos as compras com reclamações da Liz. Depois de mais duas horas de compra, piadas e reclamações a parte. Nós paramos para comprar sorvete, que a Nessie pediu pro Jake, e o Lobo sempre dá o que seu _impriting_ quer. Então eu comprei seis sorvetes e fui dando para cada um. Menos para os dois vampiros.

E voltamos a andar, depois de cinco minutos, Liz pediu para a gente ir ao banheiro, quando estavamos perto de um, ela foi inventar de correr com o sneakers, e bom ela se parece um pouco comigo em questão de equilíbrio, então tinha um grupo com quatro meninos e três meninas.

Os quatro eram musculosos, parecido com Jake e Seth, mas eles eram brancos, e eram altos, acho que tinham pelo menos 1,88 de altura. Um era loiro, seus olhos eram de um azul escuro, seu cabelo era bagunçado. Um tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, iguais aos seus olhos, e seu cabelo era arrepiado. O outro tinha cabelos castanhos médios, bagunçados, e seus olhos eram de um verde escuro. Por último tinha um com cabelos pretos, bagunçados, seus olhos eram de um azul mais claro. Eles pareciam ter saído de uma revista de modelos de cuecas.

As meninas eram três, não eram tão musculosas, nem tão altas, mas eram igulmente belas. A primeira, que estava junto do loiro, tinha cabelos castanhos médios, que iam até o seu ombro, seus olhos eram de um tom de mel. A segunda, que estava com o de cabelos castanho escuro, tinha cabelos negros como a noite, que iam até o meio das costas, seus olhos eram azuis escuros. A última, que estava junto com o de cabelos castanhos médios, tinha cabelos loiros parecendo ouro, que iam até o ombro, seus olhos eram verdes. Todas eram muito bem dotadas de curvas.

Liz acabou tropeçando no próprio pé e batento de frente com um dos meninos. Ela foi direto para o chão, o que fez todos nós irmos para onde ela estava.

- Você está bem ? – o menino de cabelos pretos perguntou.

- Ai meu deus – eu só escutei ela falar, em quanto ele ajudava ela – Me desculpa, eu sou meio desastrada. – Ela falou levantando e olhando para ele.

POV HENRY

Estavamos no shoppping, pois sentimos por esta área cheiro de vampiro, e bem nosso dever é proteger os humanos. Então fomos eu, Nick, Dan, Peter, Bruna, Sammy e Gabriela.

Nós somos da tribo _Sakha, _e cada um de nós se transforma em um felino, eu sou um Tigre Branco, Nick é um Leopardo, Dan é um Guepardo e Peter um Tigre Negro. Bruna é o _Chat Amuor_ de Dan e se transforma em um Puma, Sammy é o _Chat Amuor _de Peter e se transforma em uma Pantera Negra e Gabi é o _Chat Amuor_ de Nick e se transforma em uma Leoa.

É meio triste você ser o alfa de um bando em que todos menos você já sofreram _Chat Amuor, _e não é só os homens que sofrem não, as mulheres também sofreram _Chat Amuor_ pelos citados ateriormente. Então é meio constrangedor...Tipo, eu tô sempre segurando vela para os três casais.

Estavamos andando pelo shopping, seguindo o cheiro de vampiro que tinha aqui.

- Henry, podemos ir ao banheiro – Sammy perguntou

- É, eu tô muito apertada – Gabi disse e a Bru concordou.

- Então todos para o banheiro – eu disse suspirando, elas sorriram e voltaram a conversar de moda e outras coisas de meninas.

Fomos andando e conversando besteiras, nem estava prestando atenção quando sinto bater em alguém, ou melhor em uma menina, que caiu no chão pelo impacto.

- Você está bem ? –eu perguntei estendendo a mão para ela levantar, ela estava com o cabelo no rosto

- Ai meu deus – ela disse – Me desculpa, eu tropeçei ali – ela disse e olhou para mim.

Todos os fios que me prendiam à vida foram rapidamente cortados, como meras linhas enfraquecidas. Tudo o que fazia de mim quem eu era, minha lealdade ao meu bando, meu ódio pelos meus inimigos, minha dor pela morte dos meus pais, meu medo de perder o controle, meu nome, minha própria pessoa, se desconectaram de mim naquele segundo desaparecendo para sempre. Não havia restado mais nada. Um laço novo me prendia onde eu estava. Não um laço, mas um milhão. Não laços, mas cabos de aço. Um milhão de cabos de aço, todos me ligando a uma coisa, o centro do meu universo.

Agora eu podia ver como o universo girava ao redor desse único ponto, eu queria saber tudo sobre ela, queria protegê-la, saber se ela estava feliz, saber se sua infância foi boa, saber qual comida ela preferia, saber qual sua musica preferida, saber seus medos e sonhos...

Eu continuei olhando para ela, e a mesma estava com uma careta de dor, acho que o impacto foi muito forte. Quando de repente eu sinto cheiro de vampiro.

Olho para a frente e um casal olhava para ela. Ah não, ela não.

- Liz ! - os dois vampiros gritaram e quando eles foram chegar mais perto dela eu fiquei na sua frente. Eles não iriam encostar um dedo nela.

- Saiam daqui – eu disse com raiva e já tremendo um pouco e meus 'irmãos' do bando se posicionaram também, pois perceberam que eu tinha sofrido o tão esperado _Chat Amuor._

- Solte ela agora – o vampiro falou, de repente chega dois homens bem altos e uma mulher alta também e eles começam a tremer.

- Vão embora agora – Sammy disse

- Soltem a garota primeiro – a mulher disse

- Nem pensar – eu disse já tremendo muito. E a _minha_ menina só olhando assustada para tudo. Quando chega uma mulher parecida com ela e uma criança no colo.

- Liz ! – Gritou a criança. A mulher ficou no meio dos dois vampiros.

- Solte a minha filha agora – ela disse com raiva. Ela poderia ser o papa, mas eu não iria dar a _minha_ menina para vampiros. Eu já estava quase me transformando quando eu ouço.

- Me solte AGORA ! – ela gritou e eu olhei para ela

- Não, você não sabe o que eles são e oque eles podem fazer – eu disse

- Você não me conheçe, não sabe nada de sobre mim – ela falou com raiva – Eu sei muito bem o que eles são e sei muito bem o que eles fazem.

- E por que você quer ficar com eles ? – Bru peguntou

- Porque sim.

Ela respondeu saindo da minha proteção, fazendo eu me sentir medo, por ela estar indo em diração aos vampiros, angústia, por ela não estar mais perto de mim. O vampiro pegou ela e lhe deu um abraço, me fazendo rosnar.

- Você está bem princesa ? – ele perguntou.

_"Não mate ele", "Não mate ele"_

- Tô sim – ela respondeu sorrindo, qaundo ela virou a vampira fêmea pulou nela. Fazendo eu quase puxar ela para atrás de mim, de novo.

- Você quer me matar do coração é ? – a vampira perguntou

- Tia... – Tia? Como assim Tia ? - Primeiro não tem como você morrer do coração, já que tecnicamente você está morta - ela disse e todos riram – Segundo se você não tivesse feito eu vir com essa porcaria de sapato eu não teria caido – ela terminou olhando para a vampira com a cara emburrada e a vampira deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Liz ! – Os homens levantaram ela em um abraço de urso.

Nunca fui um cara ciumento, ou possessivo com as meninas que já namorei, mas quando eu vi eles abrançando ela, minha vontade foi de tira-lá dos braços deles e sair correndo com ela protegida, em meus braços.

- Seth... Jake...Ar – Ela disse

- Soltem ela seus idiotas – a mulher mais alta falou dando um tapa em cada um

- Ai Leah – os dois falaram

– Já é o terceiro tapa que você me dá hoje – o mais baixo falou

- E vou dar muitos outros se você fizer merda – ela falou e virou para a _minha_ garota – Princesa

- Dinda – ela disse abraçando ela.

- Liz ! – a criança pulou no seu colo

- Pequena – ela disse abraçando a criança.

- Mary – a mulher mais baixa falou, fazendo ela se encolher e virar para ela.

- Mãe – ela disse e sorriu

- Você. . .Coração – a mãe dela disse

- A culpa não é minha se eu tenho um pouco do seu equilíbrio – ela disse dando ombros e abraçando a mãe – Desculpa.

- Tudo bem, só tome cuidado – a mãe dela disse.

Estavamos eu e meus 'irmãos' confusos. Por que ela vive com vampiros e trata eles como parentes ?

- Tudo bem vocês podem me explicar agora ? – perguntei.

- Que tal nós irmos para um lugar mais privado, nós já chamamos atenção demais não acham – a mãe dela falou

- Tudo bem – eu disse supirando e passando a mão no cabelo – Onde ?

- Que tal na nossa casa ? – o homem perguntou. Eu olhei para os meus irmãos que concordaram.

- Ok ! – eu disse – Vão na frente e nós seguimos vocês. – E eles só acentiram

- Vai ser com veio ? – a ... Leah, isso, perguntou.

- Sim – a Vampira disse – E dessa vez eu vou na frente – ela disse olhando para a _minha_ garota.

- Só nos seus sonhos Tia – ela disse e saiu correndo com a criança no colo

- LIZ VOLTE AQUI – e a vampira saiu correndo e eles riram

- Por que elas sempre discutem quem vai na frente, se sempre a Liz ganha ? – o vampiro pergunta

- Boa pergunta – a mãe dela fala. – Vocês vêm, ou vão ficar ai parados.

Fomos todos para o carro e seguimos eles até uma casa mais afastada da cidade, perto da floresta. Nós felinos estavamos tensos já que não sabiamos o que esperar dessa conversa, ou como eu vou contar para a _minha_ menina que ela é o meu _Chat Amuor _, com dois vampiros na casa. De uma coisa eu tenho certeza. **Isso vai dar merda.**


	4. Oh, Not Again

_POV Bella_

Estavamos no carro como na ida, Liz na frente, a Ari, a Leah e a Nessie atrás. Só que dessa vez nós não estavamos cantando ou rindo. Estavamos em silêncio, pelo menos eu, Liz, Ari e Leah. Já que Nessie estava dormindo desde que chegou no carro. Mas o estranho é a Liz ficar calada, ela sempre anima a gente nessas horas, mas hoje ela estava calada, olhando para rua.

- Ok ! – eu disse – Já chega ! O que houve ? – eu perguntei olhando para ela

- Nada – ela disse voltando a olhar a rua.

- Quem nada é peixe – eu disse e ela mostrou a língua – Diz pra mim, o que houve ? – ela suspirou

- Eu só tô cansada de todo mundo achar que TODOS os vampiros são monstros – ela disse revoltada e fazendo eu, Ari e Leah sorrir

- Talvez eles esqueçam de olhar os olhos – Leah disse

-Ou eles fazem isso de propósito, achando que todo vampiro é do mal – ela disse emburrada.

- Liz, meu bem, você sabe que nem todo mundo é igual a nós – eu disse e ela fez bico.

- Eu sei, mas eles podiam, pelo menos ter a mente aberta – ela disse e nós começamos a rir.

Depois dessa conversa sobre outras coisas, como por exemplo, que a Ari queria fazer um desfile com todas as coisas que nós compramos. E quem seriam os modelos ? Eu, Liz, Leah, Nessie, Jake e Seth. Chegamos em casa descutindo isso.

- Não Tia, nem pensar – Liz falou pegando Nessie, que a essa hora já estava acordada, para Lee poder sair.

- Por quê ? – Ari perguntou fazendo sua famosa cara de sofrimento.

E foi nessa hora que o resto do povo chegou e ficou com aquela cara de "que merda é essa ?"

- Porque eu não vou vestir mais de vinte pares de roupas e sapatos diferentes – Liz disse vindo para o meu lado com Leah e Nessie.

- O que tá havendo ? – Jake perguntou

- Tia Ari quer fazer eu, a mãe, a Leah e a Nessie de modelo. E ainda mais, que fazer a gente vestir todas as roupas que compramos – Liz disse. Jake e Seth riram – E vocês sabem que se ela fizer com a gente, ela irá fazer com vocês né ? – ela terminou apontando para os dois, fazendo os mesmos arregalarem os olhos e negarem.

- Não, não e não – Jake disse vindo pegar Nessie da Leah

- Ah ! Que que custa ? Por favor ? – Ari disse

- Não – falamos eu, Leah, Liz, Nessie, Jake e Seth. Fazendo Ari bufar indignada e o resto rir.

- Bom, desculpem pela briga infantil que vocês acabaram de ver – Victor disse para os nossos convidados que eu já havia esquecido.

- Se fosse com você não seria infantil, né Vic ? – Leah gritou lá da cozinha.

- Leah, primeiro cala a boca e vai comer. – ele disse e ela riu – E segundo não me chama de Vic - ele terminou fazendo não só ela rir. Percebi que ela ia retrucar e entrei na briga.

- Chega vocês dois – eu disse andando até Victor – Me sigam, por favor – eu finalizei entrando em casa e indo para a sala onde tinha a mesa de doze lugares.

"_Liz, fique aí em cima com sua irmã em quanto eu falo com eles" – falei pra ela mentalmente e provavelmente os outros ouviram._

_" Ok, mas vai logo" – ela respondeu_

- Sentem – Seth disse

Eu fique na ponta, com Victor e Ari do meu lado esquerdo, Jake, Seth e Leah do meu lado direito. Um dos meninos sentou na outra ponta com dois meninos e uma menina do seu lado direito, outras duas do seu lado esquerdo e um menino ficou em pé.

- Primeiro vamos as apresentações – eu disse – Sou Isabella Swan, mas prefiro Bella. Parte vampira e Parte Humana. – completei

- Victor Anderson Swan – ele disse – Vampiro.

- Ariel Prince Swan – ela disse – Vampira

- Jacob Black, Leah e Seth Clearwater – eu disse apontando para cada. – Transformos

O rapaz que tinha os cabelos negros olhou para nós e respirou fundo.

- Sou Henry Logan Levini – ele disse – Alfa Felino – completou.

Descobri o nome de todos. O loiro era o Nick, o de olhos castanhos era o Daniel e o de olhos verdes era o Peter. A menina de olhos cor de mel era Gabriela, parceira do Nick. A menina com os cabelos negros era a Bruna, parceira do Daniel. E a menina loira era Sammy, parceira do Peter.

- Nós somos da tribo _Sakha_ e ... – Henry falava, mas Seth o cortou

- Se transformam em diferentes felinos – ele disse empolgado

- Como vocês sabem ? – Gabi perguntou

- Porque nós também nós transformamos, mas nós somo Lobos – Jake disse

- Impossível – Bruna falou.

Leah levantou, foi para o jardim e todos seguiram ela, parando perto da floresta. Ela se concentrou no calor que tinha, e deixou que sua loba cinza saisse. Os felinos ficaram de boca aberta. Fazendo a Lee começar a dar um riso-latido.

- Quem tá morrendo ? – Liz apareceu correndo e arregalou os olhos ao ver Lee em forma de lobo – O que houve aqui ? – ela perguntou

- Eles duvidaram da Leah – Victor falou. Liz relaxou e bateu no focinho da Leah.

- Quer me matar de susto criatura ? – ela pergunto e a Leah riu-latiu mais – Ainda tô procurando onde tá a graça – ela terminou e a Leah lambeu a cara dela.

– Ai que nojo Dinda ! – Liz disse e eu vi o Henry olhando pra ela e abaixando o rosto quando ela disse isso.

"_Que não seja o que eu estou pensando"_

- Liz, você pode me fazer um favor ? – eu perguntei e ela veio para o meu lado.

- Depende ... – ela disse e eu sorri

- Vai ali no mercadinho comprar algumas coisas pra mim ? – eu perguntei e ela acentiu

- Onde tá o dinheiro ? – ela perguntou

- No mesmo lugar de sempre, meu amor – eu disse dando um beijo nela

- Ok, tô indo – ela disse

- Tome cuidado ! – Ari disse, ela sorriu e saiu correndo.

E de novo eu vi o Henry olhar para ela como e ela fosse feita de cristal, que pode quebrar a qualquer momento. O seu olhar continha admiração, angústia, medo e amor, um amor puro. Olhei para o Victor e percebi que ele viu a mesma coisa que eu.

- Henry – eu disse e ele olhou para mim, como todos – Você tem algo para me dizer ? – ele corou e começou a gaguejar.

- Bem...er que...é meio complicado de explicar – ele disse bagunçando os cabelos.

Eu também vi o Jake me olhar agoniado, provavelmente pela Nessie estar sozinha lá em cima.

- Bella... – Jake disse chamando a atenção de todos – Por favor..

- O que ele tem ? – Sammy e Peter perguntaram

- Jake teve um _impriting_ com a Nessie – Ari disse. Eu olhei para ele e acenti, fazendo ele subir correndo.

-_ Impriting _? – os felinos perguntaram

- É parecido com o _Chat Amuor _– eu disse olhando para o Henry, que na mesma hora desvio o olhar.

- Porém é menos intenso – Victor completou

- Ah Tah – eles falaram

- Henry ? – eu perguntei de novo

- Ah qual é ! – ele disse e seu bando riu – Tá bom eu digo... er – ele olhou para mim – Eu sofri um_ Chat Amuor_ por sua filha mais velha – ele disse e se encolheu. Acho que ele estava com medo. Só acho. Suspirei.

- Senhor me responda um coisa – eu disse e todo mundo olhou para mim com cara de tacho – Por que é sempre comigou ou com minhas filhas ? – eu terminei olhando para o céu, e todo mundo riu.

- Você não vai me bater ou jogar coisas em mim ? –ele perguntou

- Estou me controlando para não fazer isso – eu disse e ele arregalou os olhos

– Você quer que eu faça isso ? – Eu perguntei e ele negou rapidamente, ele ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas eu o cortei – Eu sei que você não escolhe a pessoa, você não tem culpa – eu falei suspirando e ele sorriu.

- Com ele você é calma, mas comigo você fica furiosa e me bate – Jake disse emburrado aparecendo no jardim com Nessie no seu colo. Começei a rir pela lembrança.

- Claro a Nessie é um bebê e eu tinha acabado de pegar ela no braço pela primeira vez – eu disse fazendo Victor, Ari, Leah e Seth rirem pela lembrança – E Henry ? – eu perguntei

- Eu ? – ele disse

- Você irá contar para ela – eu disse e ele acentiu suspirado – E mais uma coisa – eu disse indo ficar na sua frente. – Se você magoar ela, nem que seja um pouquinho só, o bando terá que eleger um novo alfa – eu disse e ele arregalou os olhos, mas acentiu.

- Eu concordo e ajudo – falaram Seth, Jake, Victor, Ari e o próprio bando, ao que parece já tinham se 'apegado' a nós. Ele olhou pro bando indignado.

- Belo bando vocês são – ele disse e nós rimos.

Continuamos lá conversando amenidades e rindo de lembranças.

- EU CHEGUEI ! – escutamos a voz da Liz e vi o Henry ficar nervoso. Me levantei e fui ajudar ela, montamos a mesa, preparamos o café e outras coisas.

- POVO O LANCHE TÁ NA MESA – Liz gritou, de novo, e todo mundo sentou.

Como sempre a Nessie sentou no colo da irmã. Comemos, conversamos e rimos muito das plhaçadas de Nessie e Liz.

- Quais são seus nomes ? – Dan perguntou para elas.

- Renesmee Carlie Swan – Nessie disse – Mas prefiro Nessie

- Também com um nome desse – Ari disse. Eu lançei para ela o meu melhor olhar mortal, fazendo ela se calar.

- Eu preciso falar o meu ? – Liz perguntou

- Sim – o bando respondeu, principalmente o Henry. E ela bufou.

- Mary Rosalie Elizabeth Swan, mas prefiro Liz – ela respondeu e olhou para mim – Tinha um nome menor não ? – ela terminou fazendo Ari rir.

- Não – eu disse e ela deu língua

- Vocês são o que ? – Nick perguntou.

- Híbridas. Metade humans, Metado Vampiras – Liz falou e os felinos arregalaram os olhos – Trazida a esse mundo por Isabella Swan – terminou apontando pra mim.

- Explique – Bruna disse

- Eu tinha 18 anos e namorava um vampiro vegetariano há um ano – eu disse. Eles arregalaram mais os olhos e o bando de lobos rosnou. – E a 'irmã' dele, Alice, resolveu fazer uma festa pra comemorar, só que eu acabei me cortando com um papel e o mais novo deles tentou me atacar – mais rosnados – depois disso ele me levou para casa e bem... – eu disse corando e eles entenderam, pois acentiram com a cabeça – No outro dia eu acordo com uma carta dele, falando que tinha ido embora e que eu não era nada. Eu tinha ficado em estado catatônico e duas semanas depois, nada parava dentro do meu estômago... – eu parei e percebi que estavam todos prestando atenção.

- Continua – eles pediram. Suspirei

- Uma amiga minha desconfiou e me fez fazer testes de gravidez, e todos deram positivo. Minha barriga foi crescendo e eu fui ficando fraca, já que nada que eu comia para no meu estomâgo. Jake estava essse tempo todo comigo e em quanto fazia ronda encontrou um casal de vampiros vegetarianos, que por sorte um era médico, e pediu para que ele me examinasse – eu disse e olhei para o Victor e pra Ari – Eles nesse meio tempo tiveram a idéia de me fazer beber sangue – caretas – E eu bebi, isso fez bem ao bebê. Um dia de tarde a bolsa estorou e ele fez meu parto, eu não senti quase nada, pois ele tinha colocado muita morfina no meu sangue. Depois de ter minhas preciosidades – eu disse sorrindo – Eu estava quase morrendo, então Victor teve que me morder... – eu disse

- Mas seu coração bate – Sammy e Gabi disseram

- Sim, e eu acho que é porque eu coloquei muita morfina em seu sangue, então sua transformação não foi completa. – Victor disse. E eles acentiram.

- O resto vocês já sabem – eu disse

- Isso aconteceu há quanto tempo ? – Peter perguntou.

- Quatro anos – eu disse

- Mas e a Liz ? – o Dan perguntou e o Henry concordou

- Eu tenho quatro anos biologicamente, mas de aparência física e mental tenho dezesseis – ela disse dando ombros. Eles acentiram.

- Vocês têm poderes ? – Nick perguntou e eu sorri

- Sim – eu disse – Eu sou um escudo físico e mental, o Victor ele controla as coisas com o poder da mente – ele sorriu – Ari controla os quatro elementos, a Nessie pode mostrar pensamentos pelo toque e ... – eu disse

- E ... – eles falaram.

- A Liz é um escudo que meio 'clona' os poderes dos outro – eu disse e eles ficaram assustados - Mas ela nasceu com esse e o dom de conectar as mentes das pessoas, falar mentalmente. Mas ela também têm o meu escudo, o poder do Victor, Ari, Nessie e outros. – terminei.

_"Nasci com esse dom"_

Ela disse com na mente de todos. Nós, vampiros e lobos, já estavamos acostumados. Agora os felinos deram um pulo na cadeira, por causa do susto.

- Menina você tá podendo – Sammy disse e ela riu.

Depois disso voltamos a conversar e a comer. Algum tempo depois eu percebi o Henry olhando para a minha filha, ele percebeu que eu o olhava e sorriu amarelo. Eu mexi a cabeça em direção ao jardim e disse com o lábios "vai".

- Liz, posso falar com você ? – Henry perguntou se levantando

- Claro – ela disse de cenho franzido

- Conversem no jardim é mais calmo – eu disse e sorri pra ele.

"_E lá não tem nenhum objeto"_

Os dois sairam deixando um bando de curiosos na mesa. E como eu sei que a Liz não gosta que escutem suas conversas, coloquei meu escudo neles, assim ninguém, nem eu, vai ouvir. Todos, até Nessie, resmugaram quando perceberam que não dava pra ouvir e eu ri. Só Deus sabe como ela vai reagir.


	5. Love and Surprises

_POV HENRY_

Nós dois saimos e eu vi ela olhar desconfiada para a Bella. Fui levando ela para a parte mais próxima da floresta. Fiquei andando de um lado para o outro.

- Então ? – ela perguntou e eu suspirei.

- Bom... er que, bem – eu disse – é complicado – completei bagunçando o cabelo, estava muito nervoso.

- Pode dizer Henry – ela disse – Eu não mordo – terminou me fazendo rir do trocadilho.

- É que eu tô com medo da sua reação – eu confessei e ela fez uma careta.

- Eu só tão má assim ? – ela disse

- NÃO ! – eu gritei e ela se assustou, me fazendo sorrir amarelo.

- Então o que é ? – ela perguntou sentando em uma pedra e eu sentei ao seu lado.

- Eusofrium_ChatAmuor_porvocê – eu disse rápido e me encolhi

- Henry ? – ela chamou

- Sim ? – respondi baixo

- Você pode repetir, eu não entendi – ela falou e sorriu.

Era o sorriso mais lindo que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida. Fiquei deslumbrado por algum tempo, até conseguir raciocinar de novo.

- Eu...

Coloquei a mão no rosto, tentando não olhar para ela, tentando não me deslumbrar. Precisava ficar 'lúcido'. Tudo que ela fazia me hipnotizava, era como se ela tivesse jogado um feitíço em mim.

- Você ? – ela perguntou, ansiosa.

- Sofri um _Chat Amuor _por você – eu disse esperando ela falar algo

- O quê ? – ela disse se levantando me fazendo levantar também.

- Eu sofri... – eu ia dizendo, mas ela me cortou

- Eu entendi – respondeu olhando pra mim – você tá brincando comigo ? – ela perguntou com olhos marejados.

Quando vi que ela ia chorar, senti como se uma adaga estivesse sendo enfiada no meu coração. Será que eu sou tão ruim assim ?

- Por que você acha isso ? – perguntei chegando perto dela e a mesma se afastou.

- Não chega perto – ela disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

Isso me magoou, ela não gostava de mim. Mas também me irritou, por que ela não gostava de mim, ela nem me conheçe.

- Ah, me desculpe se eu não sou o monstro que você queria – eu disse e me virei

- O quê ? – ela quase gritou – Não me importa se você é um transformo, ou um vampiro – ela disse e eu senti uma felicidade me invadindo – eu só estou com medo – terminou sentando na pedra. Medo ?

- Medo de quê ? – perguntei me ajoelhando na sua frente

- Do que eu estou sentindo – ela disse e começou a chorar. **(N/a:** **Me deixem explicar. A parte vampira da Liz, sente que o Henry é o companheiro dela)**

Eu fiquei agoniado, tinha feito ela chorar. Fiz a única coisa que veio na minha cabeça, puxei ela para o meu colo.

- Shh ! – eu disse passando a mão em seu cabelo – Não chore – disse em um tom agoniado. – Por favor ? – perguntei e ela fungou

- Por que eu ? – ela perguntou olhando para mim

- Não sei – eu disse dando ombros – A gente não escolhe, é quem for mais compatível conosco – terminei e ela abaixou a cabeça

- Aposto que se você pudesse escolher, escolheria outra garota – ela disse baixo. Eu fique indignado com o que ela disse

- Você iria perder aposta – eu disee e ela olhou para mim.

- Por quê ? – ela disse de cenho franzido me fazendo sorrir.

- Porque você é perfeita – eu disse e ela corou – Seus olhos, seu cabelo. Tudo – terminei e ela corou mais.

- Merda de pele branca ! – ela resmungou e eu ri – Não ria – falou emburrada.

- Desculpe – eu disse – Mas eu gosto da sua pele – falei e ela corou de novo.

- Pare de me fazer corar – ela disse indignada e eu ri.

- Sim senhora – eu disse e ela riu – Bem melhor com esse sorriso – falei e ela corou, de novo, e me deu um tapa.

- E então como nós ficamos ? – ela perguntou olhando para mim.

Será que ela me bateria se eu pedir ela em namoro ?

- Não sei – disse tirando o cabelo do seu rosto e colocando atrás da orelha – Eu serei o que você quiser e precisar. Um amigo, um irmão, um primo, um palhaço. Até mesmo um idiota – terminei e ela gargalhou

- Fica linda fazendo isso – E ela corou.

Acho que eu disse isso em voz alta.

- Idiota – ela disse sorrindo.

- Eu avisei – disse erguendo as mãos e ela riu. Inconscientemente eu fui aproximando nossos rostos e a beijei.

Assim que nossos lábio se encostaram, uma corrente elétrica passou por todo o meu corpo. Os lábios dela eram macios feito veludo, eles pareciam terem sido feitos só para mim. Pedi passagem com a língua e ela logo deu, sua boca tinha um sabor doce e muito viciante. Nessa hora eu tive certeza de que ela era a menina pela qual eu estava esperando. E percebi que valeu a pena. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas em como ela era importante pra mim agora.

Suas mão foram direto para o meu cabelo e me puxavam em sua direção, minhas mãos foram direto para sua cintura. Puxei ela para mais perto de mim, se é que isso era possível. Não sabia se tinham passado minutos, horas, dias ou semanas. Só não queria que esse beijo terminasse. Mas o ar já estava escasso, então tive que terminar-ló.

Meu tigre rosnou de indignação, por ter que se afastar de sua companheira.

- Liz, namora comigo ? – perguntei.

Abri meu olhos. Ela estava ofegando, de olhos fechados, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, mas eles se abriram em um sorriso, que tirou o meu fôlego. Ela parecia um anjo. _Meu anjo_.

- Sim – ela disse. Eu levantei com ela no colo e a rodei no ar.

- HENRY ! – ela grita rindo.

Nessa hora todo mundo apareceu no jardim e riu da cena. Coloquei ela no chão, mas continuei com minha mão em sua cintura.

- Então ? – Ariel perguntou com os olhos brilhando, igual a Leah e Nessie.

- Apresento a vocês meu namorado, Henry –ela disse. As meninas gritaram e os meninos sorriram para nós.

Sentamos todos no jardim e começamos a conversar banalidades. A Liz estava do meu lado com Nessie no seu colo.

- Você se transforma em quê ? – Nessie perguntou. E a Liz virou para me olhar com curiosidade, pois ela também não sabia.

- Tigre Branco – eu disse e os olhos das duas brilharam e todos começaram a rir.

De repente eu sinto um cheiro de vampiro vindo com a brisa e não é do Victor ou da Ari. Me levantei rapidamente, como todos. Fiquei na frente da Liz e da Nessie. Bella, Jake, Victor, Leah e o meu bando vinheram para o meu lado, já o Seth e a Ari ficaram cada um de um lado da Liz e da Nessie. Estavam todos preparados e procurando o vampiro, quando eu vejo em uma árvore uma vampira com cabelos cor de fogo.

- Ali na árvore – eu disse.

Todos viraram e a Bella foi a que rosnou mais alto.

- Victória – ela disse – Seth e Henry fiquem aqui e protejam elas – completou e sai correndo junto com os outros atrás da vampira.

Olhei para a minha garota, ela estava com Nessie nas suas costas e com uma expressão determinada. Virei para o meu bando e acenti. Todos se transformaram e foram atrás da vampira. Olhei para o Seth e ele acentiu, se transformando em um lobo cor de areia.

Deixei que o calor que ficava na base de minha coluna, corresse por todo o meu corpo, deixando o meu felino sair. Senti meus músculos aumentarem, minha visão melhorar, assim como meu olfato. De repente eu estava sobre quatro patas, quatro grandes e peludas patas. Deixei minha garras amostra. Estava alerta a qualquer barulho. Meu tigre era do mesmo tamanho que os lobos.

Vi pela mentes dos outros o quão rápida aquela vampira era. Mas a minha sogrinha - que ela nunca escute isso - apesar de não ser uma vampira completa, também era.

Estavam quase conseguindo pegar ela, quando a vampira pulou do penhasco. Victor e a Ari tiveram que segurar a Bella para ela não ir atrás da vampira.

- Vaca – Liz xinga a vampira me fazendo rir-miar. Foi quando ela viu que eu tinha ficado aqui.

- Nossa ! – eu ouço a Nessie falando e vir para perto de mim com Liz.

Guardei minha garras e me deitei no chão. Nessie chegou mais perto, tocando meu pelo, perto do pescoço, e continou a fazer carinho em mim. Eu nunca deixava ninguém tocar em mim, mas ela era irmã do meu anjo.

A Liz hesitou um pouco antes de tocar em mim, no meu focinho. Assim que a mão dela encostou no meu 'rosto' fechei os olhos, deixando-me levar pela carinho do meu anjo. Inconscientemente começei a ronronar feito um gatinho, mas nem me importava. Ouvi a risada das duas, mas continuei de olhos fechados, aproveitando o conforto. Foi nesse momento que ouvi os passos dos outros.

- Era para eu ter pu...

Ouvi a voz da Bella perto da floresta, mas ela não continuou a frase.

- Henry ? – Bella perguntou.

Forçei o meu tigre a abrir os olhos, mesmo com as carícias. Assim que abri vi ela vindo em minha direção e afagando meu pelo.

- Você não disse que era tão grande – ela disse, e com essa eu tive que rir.

- Se destransforme – Victor disse jogando uma muda de roupa para mim. As três se afastaram de mim para eu poder levantar.

Levantei e sacudi meu pelo, tirando a terra, grama e outras coisas. Fui para a beira da floresta me destransformar. Nas primeiras vezes é bem difícil, mas agora já não é mais. Pensei no beijo que eu dei na Liz, e em um segundo eu era humano de novo.

Todos entraram na casa e eu fui logo depois. Segui para a sala onde tinha a mesa. Me sentei na outra ponta e puxei Liz para sentar no meu colo. Começamos a discutir sobres as rondas do bando, qua agora consideramos um só. Liz encostou a cabeça no meu peito e fechou os olhos, imediatamente começei a fazer carinho em seu cabelo. Depois de um tempo as rondas foram decididas e a Liz estava dormindo no meu colo. Bella olhou para nós e sorriu.

- Onde fica o quarto dela ? – eu disse sussurando para não acordar o meu anjo.

- Vem comigo – Bella disse.

Peguei minha garota no colo e fui seguindo a mãe dela. Entramos no quarto dela, que eu fiz questão de observar para saber quais são seus gostos, e a coloquei na cama. Bella foi lá, tirou seus sapatos, cobriu ela e deu um beijo em sua testa. Depois olhou para mim.

- Você vai fazer bem para ela – Bella disse e eu sorri – Ela está muito cansada.

- Por quê ? – perguntei sério

- Hoje quando Victória apareceu ela pôs seu escudo em todos – ela disse e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Ah tá – foi só o que eu consegui dizer.

- Vamos deixa-lá dormir, amanhã é domingo – Bella disse e eu fiquei confuso.

- E o que têm ? – perguntei

- Ela treina seus poderes toda quarta-feira e todo domingo. – ela respondeu

- Ah tá – falei.

Antes de nós dois descermos eu fiquei observando o meu anjo. Ela estava com o rosto sereno, nós seus lábios tinham um sorriso de canto. Ela estava linda. Sorri em direção a ela e fechei a porta do quarto.

Desci sozinho, por causa que Bella tinha ido colocar Nessie pra dormir. Quando ela desceu, nós todos ficamos conversando besteiras, contando os micos de cada um e outras coisas. Só espero que as coisas melhorem.

_POV Alice_

Estavamos todos na nossa casa no Alasca, mas dessa vezestava tudo diferente, pois estava faltando a Bella, faltando minha irmã. Se o cabeçudo do meu irmão não fosse tão idiota, nós ainda estariamos com ela. Todo mundo estava triste. O Emmett não faz mais piadas, eu não faço mais compras, Esme não faz mais jardinagem ou arquitetura, meu Jazz só fica no quarto, pois não aguenta os nossos sentimentos, Edward está como um zumbie e Carlisle está passando mais tempo no hospital, pois não aguenta ver sua família assim.

Eu estava ajeitando a sala, o Emmett estava no sofá com Rose, Carlisle estava no outro sofá com Esme, Jazz e o Cabeçudo, vulgo Edward, estavam sentados no chão. Jazz estava lendo outro livro sobre guerra. E os outros estavam vendo um filme, mas sem prestar realmente atenção. Eu estava procurando o futuro de Bella, mas como sempre, eu só via preto, como se ela estivesse morta.

- Alice ! – rosnou Edward e os outros olharam para nós.

- Se não gosta do que eu penso é sô não ler meus pensamento – eu disse e ele rosnou de novo.

Continuei procurando, mas dessa vez procurei por Victória e uma visão me atingiu.

_VISÃO ON_

_Ela estava correndo e um casal de vampiros corriam atrás dela. Também tinha algumas formas desformadas e escuras. De repente no meio dos dois vampiros aparece Bella, que por acaso estava com uma roupa linda, correndo com uma expressão de raiva._

_Victória é boa emutio rápida, mas Bella também é. Toda vez que eles, isso inclui as formas pretas, estavam quase pegando Victória, ela desviava. Bella estava quase pegando ela, quando eles chegam em um penhasco e Victória pula para a água. Bella ia pular, mas o casal de vampiros impediu ela._

_"Covarde !" – Bella grita._

_"Bella se acalme !" – o vampiro fala_

_"É Bella, ela já foi !" – a vampira falou_

_"Me deixem ir atrás dela" – Bella disse tentando pular._

_"Bella você têm pessoas te esperando" – a vampira falou. _

_A Bella parou e respirou fundo._

_"Você tem razão" - ela disse para a vampira, que sorriu._

_"Eu sempre tenho" – a vampira falou_

_"Vamos voltar eles devem estar preocupados" – o vampiro disse. As duas concordaram e sairam correndo de volta._

_VISÃO OFF_

Vi que estava de volta a sala da nossa casa. Com Jasper ao meu lado e os outros ao meu redor.

- Alice o que foi isso ? – Edward rugiu

- Uma visão – eu disse sarcástica – Eu estava procurando Victória e veio essa visão.

- O que você viu Allie ? – Esme perguntou

Eu relatei a visão para todos, Carlisle pediu para eu descreve a vegetação e o clima, assim eu fiz.

- Eu sei onde é – Carlisle disse e todos olharam para ele.

- Onde Carlisle ? – Rose, sim ela mesmo eu não errei o nome, perguntou.

- É uma cidade na Rússia – Ele disse

- Então todos indo arrumar suas coisas. Chegaremos lá em três dias. – Esme disse e todos foram fazer o que ela mandou animados, afinal iriamos ver Bella.

Só quero ver como vai ser a reação dela ao nos ver.


	6. Training The Powers

_POV Bella_

No domingo acordei, olhei no relógio _9h:30m_, levantei, fiz minha higiene matinal e fui prepara o café da manhã para a nossa família exótica. Pois é apartir de hoje os felinos irão morar com a gente, por causa do _Chat Amuor _de Henry com Liz. Os outros do bando não reclamaram,pois já nos consideravam da família. Ainda bem que eu comprei uma casa grande e resistente, pois morar com três lobos, sete felinos, três vampiros, pois tecnicamente eu sou uma, e duas híbridas não é fácil não. Desci as escadas bocejando e encontrei a Ari e o Victor lá na cozinha.

- Bom dia – eu disse passando por eles e colocando a cafeteira para funcionar.

- Bom dia – eles disseram juntos. Começei a cortar as frutas e a Ari veio me me ajudar.

- Como foi que eles se organizaram para dormir ? – perguntei

- Bom, os meninos dormiram em um quarto, as felinas e a Leah dormiram em outro e as pequenas dormiram em seus quartos. – Victor disse – Mas Nessie no meio da noite foi no quarto das meninas, acordou Lee e depois as duas foram dormir no quarto da Liz.

- Por quê ? – perguntei ansiosa. Fazia tempo que Nessie não fazia isso.

- Ela acordou no meio da noite e não queria ficar sozinha no quarto, então ela foi lá em Leah e as duas foram dormir com a Liz. – Ari terminou sentando no colo do seu marido e me fazendo suspirar aliviada.

Depois disso começamos a conversar amenidades e estavamos decidindo o que fazer de aniversário para as minhas princesas afinal estamos em agosto e o aniversário delas, por incrível que pareça, é em setembro só que no dia vinte e três. Quando deu dez e meia da manhã, desce Leah com Nessie no colo e Liz do lado. As três estava sussurando, não dava pra escutar nada. Coisa da Liz.

- Posso saber o que vocês três tanto sussuram ? – perguntei. As três param de falar e viraram para nós com suas melhores caras de inocência.

- Nada – Nessie disse e as outras duas acentiram.

- Uhum sei... – falei estreitando os olhos. Victor e Ari estavam segurando o riso.

- Ah ! Qual é mãe, deixa de ser curiosa – Liz disse revirando os olhos. Ela sentou e Nessie pulou para o seu colo. E os outros três gargalhavam.

- Shiu ! – eu disse e eles pararam – Vocês vão acordar os outros. – terminei e eles acentiram segurando o riso. Eu me encostei na cadeira e fiquei olhando para as três.

- Hoje irei treinar o quê ? – Liz perguntou.

- O físico comigo, Jake, Seth, Ari e sua Mãe – Leah falou e ela acentiu – Depois seus poderes com Jake, Victor, Ari e sua Mãe – terminou e Liz concordou sorrindo.

- Vai ser maravilhoso derrubar vocês – Liz falou e a Leah sorriu junto com o casal do meu lado.

- Hoje nós não vamos pegar leve – Ari falou e ela revirou os olhos.

- Vocês sempre falam isso, mas eu sempre ganho de vocês – ela disse e foi a vez dos outros revirarem os olhos.

- Eu posso treinar também ? – minha pequena perguntou

- Nessie... – começei, mas Liz me cortou

- Pode treinar sim – ela falou e nós arregalamos os olhos. Ela percebeu que iamos dizer algo e complementou – Me deixem terminar, sim ? – Liz pediu

- Fale – Nós falamos

- Pode treinar o seu poder com a gente, mas luta não – Liz disse e eu suspirei aliviada. Nessie fez um biquinho.

-Por quê ? – ela perguntou manhosa.

- Você ainda é pequena Nessie – Leah disse e ela bufou.

- Quando você crescer nós lhe ensinamos, está bem ? – Eu perguntei e ela suspirou.

- Sim mamãe. – falou tristonha, mas logo se animou quando a Ari começou a conversar sobre roupas com ela.

Continuamos a conversar besteira, rindo das pérolas que Nessie soltava e Liz acompanhava a pequena. Elas duas eram muito unidas, sempre que possível estão juntas e quando elas se juntam, bem, você irá sair com dor na barriga de tanto rir das duas fazendo palhaçadas.

Umas onze horas o resto do povo acordou e vinheram tomaram café. Liz, Jake, Seth, Ari, Victor, Leah, Nessie e eu fomos trocar de roupa para o treinamento.Nós meninas descemos com roupa de ginástica e o Victor com roupa de corrida.

Os felinos só ficaram olhando, foram para o jardim e começaram a procurar o melhor lugar. Depois de todos acomodados, a Liz veio para perto de mim, Jake, Lee, Seth e a Ari. Iamos começar pelo treinamento físico.

Juntamos eu e Ari de um lado e os lobos em outro, que por sinal já estavam em sua forma animal. Preparamos e 'atacamos' um de cada vez. Ela não podia ler nos nossos pensamentos, nossos movimentos, pois eu tinha colocado meu escudo em todos. Primeiro foi o Seth e os dois começaram a lutar.

Seth era bom, mas Liz é mais rápida que ele, o que lhe davaa uma boa vantagem. Alguns minutos depois Seth estava no chão e essa foi a deixa para Leah e Jake investirem juntos. No começo Liz teve dificuldade, mas logo depois entendeu o 'modo' de ataque dos dois e os derrubou. Liz é uma ótima estrategista.

Eu e Ari nos olhamos, eu acenti e ela foi para cima dela. Liz teve mais dificuldade, pois agora estava enfrentando uma pessoa com a mesma velocidade que ela. Demorou mais alguns minutos pra que Liz derrubasse a Tia, que sorriu e elogiu o desempenho da sobrinha na luta.

Por último, Liz oulhou para mim sorrindo. E eu ataquei. Começamos uma verdadeira batalha, afinal ela luta parecido comigo, mas tem um pouco _dele _e um pouco do seu jeito. Eu derrubei ela e a imobilizei. Ela tentava, mas não conseguia se soltar com os braços, que estavam presos, mas suas pernas estavam soltas.

- Use o que está livre – falei. Ela logo entendeu e se soltou.

Continuamos a luta, nem uma das duas queria perder. Depois de vinte minutos, alguém se pronuncia.

- Ok, vamos declara empate – Victor disse nos fazendo sorrir. No físico sempre dava empate quando lutamos. Cheguei perto dela e a abraçei.

- Agora vamos para os poderes – Ari disse.

Liz acentiu, mas antes pediu que Nessie lhe buscasse um copo de água, o que a pequena fez rapidamente. Seth e Leah voltaram a sua forma humana e foram se sentar. Agora no meio do jardim estavam Victo, Ari, Jake com Nessie em seu dorso, eu e Liz.

Primeiro foi a Ari, que começou a mexer com os elementos,ou seja, atirava pedras, terra, fogo e água na Liz. Que rapidamente desviava ou atirava de volta. Logo as duas começaram a lutar e você só via os elementos voando. Liz logo derrubou a Ari, usando a raiz de uma árvore.

Victor começou a ataca-lá rapidamente com tudo que tinha ao seu redor. Árvores, pedras, vidros, bolas e outras coisas que colocamos lá. Liz se defendia com o seu escudo físico e revidava usando o mesmo poder do Victor. Alguns segundos depois ela derrubou ele, usando a telescinese e uma corda.

Então chegou a minha vez. Comigo ela treina varios poderes. Como o de dor, pego de Jane. O que tira os sentidos, pego de Alec. O de colocar imagens na cabeça da pessoa, pego de Zafrina. O de choque, pego de Kate. O de ler apenas com um toque, pego de Aro. O de ver os laços afetivos, pego de Marcus. Detector da verdade, controlar o tempo, ver o futuro, controlar emoções, pego de nômades. Detector de poderes, pego de Eliazer. Rastreador, pego de Demitri. Beleza, pego de Guiana. Fuga, pego de Victória e outros.

Nós já encontramos os Volturis. Eles queriam matar minhas filhas, pois não sabiam como seria seu crescimento. Mas depois que soube dos poderes do nosso Clã, nos deixou ir, afinal Liz poderia destruir seu exército rapidamente. Aro quer a gente em sua guarda, por isso sempre manda alguém de sua confiança fazer o convite. Mas nós nunca aceitamos. Ele nós trata como da família, me chama de filha e chama minhas filhas de netas. Ele se faz de bonzinho, mas eu sempre peço para Liz ficar de olho na mente dele.

Voltei da minha divagação e começamos a luta. Liz começa a usar seus poderes, fazendo eu ter que 'ativar' meu escudo. Depois de alguns minutos ela me derruba e começa a comemorar, o que fez todo mundo rir. Nos poderes ela sempre ganha. Me levantei e começamos a treinar Nessie. Sua cara de concetração era muito fofa. Depois de um tempo nós paramos e sentamos no jardim.

- Ei Liz, quais poderes são os que dão mais dor ? – Gabi pergunta

- Têm três. O de Dor, O de Choque e O da Mente – ela disse e o Nick bufou.

- Duvido que O de Choque doa – ele disse fazendo Liz se levantar e estender a palma da mão para ele tocar.

- Teste então – ela disse e ele levantou chegando perto dela. Isso vai ser interessante.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse você – falamos eu, os lobos e a Nessie. Mesmo assim ele tocou na palma dela e foi direto para o chão. Nós começamos a rir.

- Esse foi o fraco – Liz diss sorrindo e Nick sorriu de volta.

- Agora todos para dentro e indo trocar de roupa – eu disse

- Que jeito sutil de dizer "Eu não disse ?" – Dan falou e nós rimos.

- Vamos aonde ? – Sammy e Bruna perguntaram.

- Caçar – eu disse e eles acentiram.

Depois de meia hora estava todo mundo pronto. Os transformos já estavam em sua forma animal e o resto com roupa de escalada. Começamos a correr, Nessie estava nas minhas costas, Liz ao meu lado e os outros ao redor. Estou com a sensação de que vamos ter surpresas nessa caçada.


End file.
